


Consequences

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Evil, Fights, How Do I Tag, Insults, M/M, Mad Scientists, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Short, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Torture, Villains, Violence, Virus, hero - Freeform, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug and Demencia are sent out to deal with another pesky Hero.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Fake Faces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Consequences

Flug and Demencia enter a lonesome field out in the middle of nowhere, standing opposite of a hero.

Black Hat had sent them on a mission to deal with a pest. 

Hero name, Akio; identity, Riku Haruto, had been snooping around where he didn't belong. He was getting way too close to Black Hat for comfort, so the eldritch sent his two most lethal weapons after the pathetic wanna-be.

"Ah, so your master went the cowardly-route and sent you two weeds instead of fighting me himself." Akio smirks. 

Flug smirks from underneath his bag; he turns to Demencia and states: "Another idiotic hero whose ego is farther up their own ass than their head." The lizard-girl cackles in agreement. This has the intended effect on the hero.

Akio snarls at the insult as he steps closer to the two of them, making himself seem bigger by standing up straighter. "Those are some big words for such a puny scientist and his guard-bitch. Why don't you fight me so I can put you both in your place."

Grinning widely, Demencia moves to fight him, but Flug snaps his fingers, stopping the mutant in her place. He walks up to Akio and stares straight into the hero's eyes; his own expression unreadable from behind the goggles and paper bag. Flug's stance is confident, even as the hero smirks and reels his arm back. Akio throws a punch, aiming straight for Flug's face, but Flug puts his hand up and effortlessly catches the fist. Time seems to freeze -both Akio and Demencia are caught off guard.

All was silence one moment, and in the next, a horrific crack echoes in all of their ears. Akio cries out in pain, staring at his arm in horror. Flug had seamlessly broken it; bits of bone stuck out of his now limp arm.

Next thing Akio knew, he was pinned to the ground by the man who looked unhealthily underweight; Flug's foot pressed firmly into his chest.

With a dark chuckle, Flug reaches into his lab coat, and reveals a syringe and a tiny vial full of a black tar-like liquid. Staring up at Flug in horror, Akio can make out a sharp grin on the villain's face. Flug doesn't hesitate to inject the hero with the toxin. "This is what I call _Living Nightmare_. It makes what's left of your short life a living nightmare! This virus created by me will devour your body from the inside out, slowly, but painfully eating away at you! You'll live through all the pain as it eats and eats until it finally devours your vital organs!" Flug monologues as the pain kicks in. Akio begins to writhe and spasm out on the ground. Flug listens to the satisfying, blood-curdling screams that tear their way out from the hero's throat.

He finally turns away, leaving Akio to die slowly, and walks back towards Demencia. For the first time in her life, she is truly frightened of Doctor Flug Slys.

On their way back to the manor, Demencia can't find it in herself to mutter a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> The virus described comes from an earlier fic in this series, Living Nightmares. Hence, the name of this virus.


End file.
